Intersection
by MoonlightAntics
Summary: Sequel to "Crossroads" - On the heels of a passion filled night with Lauren, Bo is kidnapped by her deranged ex-lover. Bo's fate relies on Lauren, Kenzi, and the gang to find and rescue her from her crazed captor...#DOCCUBUS
1. Chapter 1: Caged

**Author's Note:**

**Welcome back for "Intersection," sequel to "Crossroads." I will try really hard to update this story one or two times per month. Thanks so much for your support everyone. Cheers! I hope you enjoy the first chapter. ;-)**

**This chapter picks up very shortly after "Crossroads" ended. Reading "Crossroads" first is definitely recommended for understanding the story elements and characters in this story. Oh yeah, and the possible typos certainly belong to me but "Lost Girl" definitely doesn't. I just borrowed some of the characters for a total re-imagining of the "Lost Girl" universe….**

**CHAPTER ONE: CAGED**

**Saturday Early Afternoon**

**Raku's Apartment**

A blind-folded Bo awakens to the once titillating sounds of sexy, banging beats that saturate the incense scented air. Trails of the fragrant aroma dances its way through the air vents and into Bo's nostrils as she begins to stir. Bo immediately recognizes the scents and sounds of her surroundings. The all too familiar fragrance and electronic beats used to excite Bo. She used to love the thrill of spending time in this sexy environment. The current onslaught of sensory overload now terrifies Bo, especially when she realizes her hands and feet are bound and her mouth gagged.

The captured brunette wiggles and pulls at an attempt to free herself. Her attempts are fruitless as she soon realizes. She thrashes her head from side to side while attempting to scream. The only thing she gains from her desperate attempts to loosen the restraints are bruises on her ankles and wrists.

The brunette is angry and fuming. She always knew Raku was a little crazy and over the top, which Bo used to find very attractive, but Bo never expected her to become deranged enough to kidnap her.

Bo hears heeled footsteps approaching her. The footsteps stop just as Bo feels a gentle trailing of finger tips along her cheek. The bound brunette is disgusted at the touch and turns her head away.

"You used to love my touch Bo. It's only been an hour or so since you've belonged to me again. I know in time you'll enjoy my touch again." Raku trails her fingertips down Bo's cheek one more time before she exits the room.

Thoughts of Lauren soothe Bo. The very recent memory of their passionate and love filled night is Bo's only source of comfort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bo and Kenzi's Apartment**

Kenzi is elated that Sylvia, Lauren, Dyson, and Hale will be arriving later this evening to take Bo out and celebrate her accomplishments. However, she is furious that Bo has left all of the cleaning and preparation for her to carry out. She shouts profanities as she cleans and scours the apartment.

Kenzi bops around their apartment tossing dirty clothes into the hamper, mopping, cleaning the bathrooms and kitchen, and taking out the trash. At the completion of each chore Kenzi becomes more and more furious because she is convinced Bo and Lauren are banging bits while she cleans and prepares for tonight. Satisfied with the progress she's made, Kenzi decides to take a break and play a game of Robot Hookers Take on the World.

"You better be glad I love you so much Bo or I'd be even more pissed at you right now for screwing around with Hotpants while I take care of house and home!" Kenzi yells out loud before starting her video game.

Kenzi quickly becomes absorbed in her fantasy world of gaming. She's nearing the end of this adventure and is elated with her progress as she navigates her way through the final levels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lauren's Apartment**

Lauren is in utter bliss as she becomes completely lost in her vivid memories of Bo. The blonde doctor seems so peaceful and at ease. All of her previous worries about her relationship with Bo have subsided. Her worries have been replaced with excitement. And she is especially excited about meeting up with everyone tonight to celebrate with Bo.

Developing a closer friendship with Sylvia has been a nice addition for Lauren as well. She looks forward to spending more time with Sylvia and Kenzi as her relationship progresses with Bo. Meeting Bo has certainly turned the doctor's world on its heel but Lauren embraces this change. The usually reserved doctor's demeanor has certainly morphed. She used to meticulously plot out and plan her life. And she definitely never took risks of the heart. Although she is still very rigid in many ways, she's enjoying her new found impulsivity and sense of freedom. She welcomes the intrigue and passion that Bo has splashed into her life.

"When you least expect it, the best things happen." She thinks to herself as she puts down her glass of wine and gets off the sofa to begin rifling around in her closet in search of what to wear tonight.

Dissatisfied with her wardrobe options, Lauren's thoughts wander back to her beloved. She suppresses the urge to call Bo, not wanting to appear too eager or needy. She decides to give Bo space and time to prepare for tonight. She calls Sylvia instead and invites her to go shopping with her. Sylvia is always delighted to spend time with Lauren and eagerly accepts her invitation. The two friends make plans to meet at a local boutique. Lauren knows that Sylvia's keen eye for fashion can certainly be put to good use in planning a killer outfit for tonight. She wants to find a fashion ensemble that will cause Bo's mouth to drop and salivate even more than last night's outfit did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dyson and Hale's Loft**

Two slick, wet bodies wrapped in towels from the waist down wonder about their loft. Dyson is fiddling around on his tablet while Hale picks out their outfits for the night. Hale is definitely the fashion expect of the pair. Dyson defers to Hale's fashion expertise any time there is an event he needs to dress nicely for.

The blissful pair are eager to see Bo tonight. They are truly looking forward to celebrating with Bo and her friends tonight. Dyson is also happy about meeting Lauren. He has heard of her reputation as a brilliant clinician and humanitarian but he's most interested in just meeting the woman who has captured Bo's heart.

Dyson and Hale continue to move about their loft, each tending to different things but enjoying the proximity of each other's presence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Raku's Apartment**

The drowsy brunette fades in and out of wakefulness, residual effects of the concoction Raku had injected into her upper arm. She welcomes her bouts of slumber because she is able to mingle with Lauren in her dreams. Her vivid dreams of Lauren are her only source of sanity. Her reveries are the only thing keeping her grounded and motivated to figure out a plan to escape her deranged ex's captivity.

Dreams of Lauren dominate her unconscious mind during bouts of sleep but during Bo's waking moments, her only obsession is escaping and getting back to the woman she has fallen madly in love with. Overcoming her separation from Lauren is her sole motivation so Bo channels all of her energy into devising a plan to escape. She isn't even deterred by the harsh reality that no one she's acquainted with, not even Kenzi, knows the location of Raku's apartment. Bo had never shared those details because Kenzi had always made her strong dislike for Raku very clear and never wanted to know anything about her, least of all where she lived.

It certainly hasn't taken Bo long to realize that Raku is more insane than she ever imagined, than she ever thought possible. She knows she has to play on Raku's emotions but not appear too overzealous about her. Because although crazy, Raku is smart and cunning and would certainly see through Bo's act if she appeared too interested all of a sudden. Bo knows she has to play along with Raku's little game and slowly gain her trust.

The raven haired kidnaper walks into the bedroom where she is keeping Bo confined. Bo senses her presence but Raku just stands next to the bed watching Bo in silence. She watches her chest rise and fall. She watches as the rise and fall of Bo's chest increase in frequency as she continues to stand there and glare at her captive ex-lover.

Raku sits down on the bed next to Bo. This time she runs her fingertips along Bo's arm, which utterly disgusts Bo. Raku's touch used to send her over the edge and cause her to writhe in pleasure. Presently, Raku's touch elicits the exact opposite response. Despite the repulsion Bo feels, she prepares her mind to play along. As Raku runs her fingertips along Bo's bare arm, Bo leans into the touch which surprises Raku.

Raku smirks at Bo's reaction. Bo can sense her captor's desire and decides to utilize it to her advantage. The dark haired lunatic's fingers make their way to Bo's face. She playfully taps Bo on the nose before positioning her fingers to lift Bo's blindfold. She hesitates for a moment but soon slides the blindfold upward revealing Bo's beautiful dark brown orbs.

Raku is immediately taken in by the softness of Bo's eyes. She expected rage filled eyes to greet her but instead her gaze is met by warmth radiating from Bo's chocolate orbs. Bo couldn't yet tell if her plan was working but Raku appeared to be less guarded than the captured brunette expected her to be. Raku stares at Bo in silence, searching for a sense of what her bound ex-lover is thinking. She tries to determine what thoughts and feelings lie beneath the dark chocolate pools staring back at her.

When Raku breaks the eye contact Bo scans the room. Raku's room has been completely altered. The most noticeable and major changes is that the room's only window has been sealed off with bricks and the ordinary interior bedroom door has been replaced with a heavy steel door, making the room virtually sound proof. Bo also notices that the door and wall that used to provide cover to the adjoining bathroom of this room have been torn down, resulting in an open studio-like floor plan. The slot that has been cut out in the steel door reminds Bo of the food tray slots of the solitary confinement room doors of jails. These structural modifications in combination with the pre-existing concrete interior walls make this the ideal location to hold someone captive.

"She's certainly been putting her parents allowance money to good use." Bo thinks and she continues to look around the room.

The raven haired woman feels no guilt or shame for capturing Bo. In fact, she feels completely justified in her actions. The sight of the woman she claims to love lying face up in bed with her hands and feet chained and handcuffed to bolts deeply cemented into the floor and walls triggers no remorse at all within Raku.

"You're just as beautiful as always Bo. I hate that it had to come to this but you gave me no choice." Raku says in an eerie matter of fact tone as her eyes meet Bo's again.

Bo holds Raku's gaze while Raku strokes Bo's locks. Bo tries to push down her feelings of repulsion and desperately tries to conjure up feelings of desire and want to reflect in her eyes. Imaging that it is Lauren sitting next to her and touching her aids Bo in her charade. She tilts her head to the side and flashes Raku a sultry glance. Raku can feel her body slowly reacting and falling prey to Bo's seductive glare. Raku moves closer to Bo. Bo continues to hold her stare and is satisfied that Raku appears to be falling for her titillating antics.

Raku stops stoking Bo's silky hair and slowly brings her hand towards Bo's face. Bo has an internal celebration. She's convinced Raku will now remove her mouth gag. Bo follows Raku's hand with her eyes in anticipation. The brunette is confused when she watches her captor's hand move past her mouth. Instead of removing Bo's gag, Raku slides the blindfold back over Bo's eyes.

Leaning in closely and whispering in Bo's ears Raku says "Oh come on Bo, I'm not that easy anymore."

The beautiful brunette's tormentor exits the room and slams the heavy steel door behind her and slides the lock in place. Bo does not allow defeat to impact her motivation to find a way out of this unfortunate predicament. Although Raku doesn't surrender to Bo's act this time. She holds on to hope that she'll will soon be able to gain enough of Raku's trust to escape and plant herself back into Lauren's loving arms again.

Once again surrounded by the darkness created by the blindfold and the aching in her heart, Bo drifts out of consciousness and Lauren is the first image to enter her unconscious mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**You guys now there's always dark themes in my sordid tales. It will absolutely get brighter as the story progresses. Stay tuned and hang in there….**

** MoonlightAntics on Twitter**


	2. Chapter 2: Impending Dour Awareness

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone. This entire tale is written in my mind but sitting down to bang out the pages is often a challenge. But as promised, I will continue to update this story at least once or twice a month. Thanks for your support, favs, reviews, follows, reminders to bang out the next chapter, etc! Cheers. ;-) **

**This chapter picks up right after the last one ended…**

**Chapter 2: Impending Dour Awareness**

**Raku's Apartment**

The love making is slow and sensual, perfectly executed. Raging passions pour from the entangled pair. Messy locks of hair are tossed around as the excited lovers become more and more aroused. Short manicured nails blissfully rack across a feminine yet well-toned back. Low moans circulate through the air as slender fingers pump in and out of a welcoming cove. The rhythmic pumping stops momentarily as the lovers enjoy a deep and satisfying kiss.

A deep and satisfying kiss that grows so intense, the pair can barely breathe. Breathless and still wanting more of each other, the lovers' passion reaches an extreme high. The two women are forced to take a break. They stare breathlessly into each other's eyes, baring their souls to each other without uttering a solitary word.

Their chests rise and fall. Their lips part. The pair appear to be in a near trance-like state. Their mouths begin to move as if they are trying to speak to each other but no words come out. Despite their desperate tries to communicate with each other, the lovers remain lost in each other's eyes as deafening silence surrounds them.

Entranced and missing each other's touch so incredibly much, the two beautiful women begin their sultry tango again. Fingertips wonder about the wanting bodies of each other. Bo never imagined ever experiencing a love so profound, a love that leaves her completely unraveled, exposed, and sated.

The lovers are once again consumed by overflowing passion. Bo's body is begging for release and her body begins to shake and convulse as she screams out her lover's name with a thundering roar.

"LAUREN!"

The thundering roar of Bo' own screaming out of the doctor's name startles her awake. Her eyes fly open and she immediately realizes the blindfold and gag have been removed. She looks around and quickly realizes she is still being held captive. Her only tie to Lauren is through her vivid, erotic dreams.

Raku doesn't hear Bo's scream through the sound proof walls but glides into the room where she's holding Bo for a routine check. She takes notice that Bo is still securely restrained. Raku is turned on by Bo's breathless and disheveled appearance which elicits a sinister smirk on Raku's face. Bo is disgusted by her reaction but remains convinced that she can utilize Raku's attraction to outsmart her.

Bo uses the fresh presence of Lauren's sultry image in her mind to conjure up an expression of longing on her face. She hopes that it'll be just enough to begin to drop her captor's cautious guard.

Raku is dressed in her usual come hither attire. The raven haired vixen slinks over towards Bo, imagining what it will feel like to claim Bo's lips again. As she gets closer, Bo intensifies her gaze upon Raku. She rakes her eyes across as much of her jailor's body as she can see from her restrained position.

The raven haired seductress stops dead in her tracks to take in the sight of Bo. She silently praises herself for removing the blindfold and allowing herself to be gifted with the sight of Bo's beautiful chocolate brown eyes. For a moment, she feels a twinge of remorse for holding this beautiful woman here against her will. She quickly dismisses the slight hint of remorse from her mind and continues to slither her way over to Bo's restrained body.

Bo wonders what Raku has planned for her. She wonders how long this crazed woman intends to hold her hostage. Panic suddenly strikes Bo and she blurts out.

"Oh my god! What time is it?"

Bo has been so drowsy from the drug Raku injected into her this morning that she has been completely unaware of the actual passage of time. The drug coupled with the windows of this room being walled over with cement has left Bo totally in the dark about the time of day.

"Doesn't seem like you'll be going anywhere any time soon My Love." Raku says in a creepy, almost whisper.

"But since I'm such a courteous hostess, I'll tell you anyway. It's almost 5:00. "

A look of sheer disappointment spreads across Bo's face when the stark realization that Lauren and her friends will soon be gathering at her and Kenzi's apartment sets in.

"Oh come on Bo, why are you so glum? I'm standing right here but you have such a distant and faraway look in your eyes." Raku says, taking steps closer to Bo.

Bo is disgusted but tries to maintain composure of her facial expression. She tries to pretend to be unaffected by the harsh reality that she is confined to Raku's bed while her beloved and their friends prepare themselves for the unknowing heartache that will arise from her absence.

"You never could appreciate what was standing right in front of you. Your own lack of appreciation has led to this little situation you're currently dealing with." Raku says as she waves her open hand above Bo.

"If you would have just appreciated me Bo, taken me and loved me, things would be so different."

"_If I were able to speak my mind right freely now, I'd be absolutely speechless. How and why was I ever attracted to such a lunatic?" _Bo contemplates with great sorrow.

Raku stands a mere inches from Bo and continues her crazed monologue.

"We could have been good together but you had to run off and fall in love with that fucking doctor. What does she have that I don't, huh Bo?" Raku's voice becomes higher pitched and angry with each word she speaks.

"_Because she's more of a woman than you'll ever be and far less crazy!" Bo shouts in her mind._

Bo wants to yell at Raku and really share what's on her mind but she tries her best to remain calm. If Raku is capable of capturing her, what would she do to Lauren and Kenzi? These questions and thoughts race around in Bo's mind.

"Bo, you'll never be enough for her. She comes from class and privilege and you come from…well… nothing. But that didn't matter to me. I always accepted you the way you were and didn't expect you to change."

For a moment, a glimpse of the old Bo creeped in to battle Bo for dominance. For a moment, Bo began to buy into Raku's words but she doesn't allow the Bo she used to be to rise up and defeat her.

Raku searches Bo's face for a reaction but she doesn't get the response she is looking for. Instead a neutral, nearly sympathetic expression meets Raku's demented eyes.

"You're probably wondering how I know so much. You're probably dying to know how I pulled this off. But hey, a girl can never tell all her secrets."

Raku continues to watch Bo, monitoring her to gauge her reactions.

"Looks like your plan to spend a glorious night with the great Dr. Lauren Lewis and your little gang of followers won't be happening after all."

Bo is seething on the inside and she can't control her reaction to Raku's mention of Lauren's name which doesn't go unnoticed by Raku. Satisfied to finally be getting a rise out of Bo, Raku digs deeper.

"Well it's all your fault. When you so easily dismissed me that day we met for the dinner that never happened, I had to think of a way to get you to see things my way Bo. You don't need the good doctor My Precious One. You need me."

An instantly Bo realizes that her captor is more deluded than she initially imagined.

"_How in the hell am I ever going to get myself out of this one_?" is the last thought racing across Bo's mind as she watches her captor flick the end of the needle with her manicured nail. Helpless, Bo anticipates the sting of the needle in her arm.

The beautiful brunette's eyes flutter as she tries hard to keep them open. Her eye lids loose the battle against the concoction of Raku's syringe and her eyes slam shut.

"My Precious One, you always looked so beautiful and at peace in my bed."

Raku busies herself around the room, stopping every once and a while to admire Bo's sleeping form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sleek - Downtown Boutique**

Lauren and Sylvia have spent the afternoon searching for the perfect outfit for tonight. Lauren is a bundle of anxiety riddled nerves. Although highly skilled at assisting her patients with safely regulating their own anxieties and mood, the brilliant doctor is totally unskilled at handling her own anxiety. Lauren has dragged Sylvia to nearly every boutique downtown. Sylvia has lost count of how many they have been to but nevertheless she remains by Lauren's side.

"What about this?" Sylvia says holding up a long, flowing and super low cut sea green colored dress. "It screams take me now, I'm all yours" Sylvia adds, giggling.

"No, it's not what I had in mind."

"What do you have in mind? Lauren, we've been to tons of boutiques and you haven't liked anything."

Lauren can tell her friend is becoming slightly irritated. She also knows that Sylvia's loyalty to her will prevent her from leaving her side, which makes Lauren feel a little guilty.

"I'm fine if you want to get home and start getting ready. I'll find something."

Lauren is enjoying her friend's company but wants to be mindful of Sylvia's time. It's getting late and she knows they are pressed for time.

Sylvia always adores her time with Lauren too. She's so thankful of how close they have become especially after Lauren and Bo got together.

"No, no, Lauren, no. Of course I'll stay with you. I'm not leaving your side until we find the fashion ensemble of your dreams."

Sylvia flashes Lauren a wide, bright smile before grabbing her friend and pulling her into a tight embrace. The two friends enjoy the warmth of each other. During the warm hug, Lauren gazes over Sylvia's shoulder and the most amazing piece of fashion she's seen all day catches her light brown eyes. Lauren abruptly breaks free from the hug and a startled Sylvia is clueless as to what's happening.

"What is it Lauren?" Sylvia inquires, inquisitively.

"Oh my! I've found it. I've found what I've been looking for all day!"

"My date for tonight!" Sylvia jokes as Lauren tears her way across the boutique.

Sylvia is happy to see her friend so enthusiastic. She's never known Lauren to ever get this excited about anything. Lauren's friend is elated that Bo has brought the brilliant blonde doctor so much joy.

Sylvia follows Lauren across the store towards the object of her friend's fashion desire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bo and Kenzi's Apartment**

Kenzi is standing on the balcony excitedly babbling on her mobile phone. She's dressed in pajama bottoms and a fitted graphic screen tee. Her hair is pulled back into a messy, half pony tail.

"Oh come on Trickster! I don't wanna hear any crap about how busy you are. At least meet us here at the apartment. Bo would love to see ya. And you'd get to see our fancy ass pad and BoBo's new hottie. Her new doctor hottie."

Fitzpatrick has not seen Bo and Kenzi in a while and is contemplating joining the gang to support Bo and celebrate her recent accomplishments.

"Yo Trickster! You still here?"

Fitzpatrick smiles into the phone. He can sense the glee and happiness in Kenzi's voice and it makes him feel even more proud of Bo and Kenzi.

"I'm still here Kenzi, just taking it all in. You've certainly said a mouthful."

"Well, you know old habits die hard and all. So Trickster, will we see you later? Like around 8?"

"I wouldn't miss it Kenzi. I look forward to it." Fitzpatrick states in an eloquent tone.

"Coolio Trickster! See you later dude! And don't worry about your bar tonight. Put that Tamsin chick in charge. I'm sure it'll be just fine."

Fitzpatrick lets out a throaty chuckle. He always admired Kenzi's ability to trigger laughter from everyone she interacts with. He ends the call and begins to make arrangements with Tamsin to cover the bar for the night.

After hanging up with Fitzpatrick, Kenzi begins to worry about Bo. Night fall is fast approaching and she hasn't heard from her all day. Earlier she was convinced that she and Lauren were still "banging lady bits" but after she received a text from Sylvia stating she was spending the afternoon with Lauren to help her shop, her hypothesis was blown to pieces. Every time her mind wanders to thoughts that involve Bo panicking and leaving town, she dismisses them. But as time passes, Kenzi becomes more and more concerned about her best friend's whereabouts.

"Bo, I will kill you with my bare hands if you're off doing something stupid!" Kenzi shouts as she walks back into the apartment.

Kenzi has sent a couple of text messages and is not happy that she hasn't received a response. This reminds Kenzi of the sort of behavior Bo used to display when she went on her sex, booze, and drug binges. Kenzi begins to panic but she doesn't want to alarm their friends. Kenzi imagines tonight being a spectacular celebration for Bo. She imagines a gathering of friends to ring in a new beginning for both her and Bo. She decides not to let her imagination defeat her so Kenzi struts towards her closet and begins piecing together what she will wear tonight. As she scurries around her closet, tossing items of clothing around, she desperately tries to suppress the thoughts in the back of her mind that tonight won't turn out exactly as she's planned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lauren's Place**

The doctor is extremely satisfied with her purchase. She parades around her apartment in utter bliss. Lauren pours herself a glass of wine and tries to relax a little before she starts getting ready. After the second glass of wine, her mind obsessively thinks of Bo. She silently reprimands herself for ever doubting that she and Bo could and should freely love each other.

She makes her way over to her sofa and reminisces once more about her and Bo's passionate night last night and their love making this morning. Lauren's memories slowly drift back to her and Bo's first heavenly encounter in her office. Her body tingles at the sexy thoughts. Lauren senses her body becoming even more aroused as she allows her right hand to trail its way down her stomach and slip under her loose fitting cotton skirt. She slides her hipster boy cut briefs over, allowing her slender fingers direct contact with her slick center. Her nipples harden and press against her fitted strappy tank top.

Lauren pleasures her wanting knob as thoughts and memories of her beautiful lover invade her mind. Her self-ministrations and vivid imagery of Bo collide in a heated explosion of release.

The beautiful blonde tosses her head back in satisfaction. Her body takes a moment to calm. She continues to be amazed at the affect Bo has on her. A goofy grin forms at the corners of her mouth. Lauren closes her eyes for a moment, enjoying the after effects of her self-induced orgasm. No amount of self-pleasure could ever compare to Bo's actual hands upon her but Lauren's release takes the edge off of her anxious feelings.

Lauren sinks deeper into the sofa in an attempt to relax further. She can feel herself fading away but opens her eyes quickly as she feels a sinking sensation of panic in her chest. The gorgeous woman is alarmed and jolts up on the sofa. She can't explain it logically but Lauren can't shake the eerie feeling that she has just experienced. In an effort to thwart off the uneasiness, she walks up the stairs to her bedroom and begins to prepare for tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Raku's Apartment**

Raku has finished making a few adjustments to Bo's room accommodations. She smiles at her handiwork and in her demented mind Raku is hopeful that Bo will enjoy the amenities she will soon awaken to.

Raku had only given Bo a very small dose of the sedative this time, just enough to allow Raku a little time to make her modifications.

Raku continues to feel justified in her actions. She kisses Bo lightly on the lips, savoring their softness and reveling in the sweetness of Bo's breathe.

"I wish things could have been different Bo but in life we just have to take the cards we're dealt. I hope you like the surprise." Raku whispers.

Raku watches Bo's body as it twitches a bit before she exits the room. Bo's forcibly induced sleep brings her into contact with the woman her of desire. In her dreams, she will spend the night with Lauren. In her dreams she is not being held in captivity by her deranged ex. In her dreams, she is lying peacefully in Lauren's arms.

"_I love you Lauren."_ Whispers Bo in her current state of temporary unconsciousness.

**End Note: I hope you all enjoyed. Buckle up and prepare for the ride. More to come…**


	3. Chapter 3:Harsh Truths & Realities

**Chapter Three: Harsh Truths &amp; Realities**

**Author's Note: Wow, it's been a long time since I posted an update. Sorry everyone for the delay in posting an update but life has truly being holding me hostage. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks so much for the support, favorites, follows, and reminders to get another chapter posted. Cheers!**

**Raku's Apartment- Bo's Dreamscape**

Bo holds Lauren as they lay breathless after a heated love making session. Bo gently and playfully twirls Lauren's hair between her fingers. Goose bumps trail the length of Lauren's chest in response to her lover's touch. Lauren closes her eyes and enjoys the warm sensations that her body produces with each twirl of her hair between Bo's fingers.

"Well doctor, you definitely have just the right touch. You always know exactly what I need, when I need it." Says Bo in a flirtatious tone.

Lauren smirks, remembering the orgasm she gave Bo just a few moments ago.

Bo de-tangles herself from their embrace and rolls over on top of Lauren.

"I've never been the type of girl not to re-pay the favor." Bo says as her eyes grow dark with desire and longing to please Lauren.

Bo lightly kisses Lauren's neck before she begins to suck at the blonde doctor's neck. She's careful not to leave any marks and stops herself when she feels the sucking motion of her mouth grow deeper and more intense. She works her way down and stops when she encounters Lauren's firm breasts. Bo meticulously massages each of the blonde doctor's mounds and nipples with her tongue, causing her lover to become instantly slick and aroused. Lauren leans deeply into the mattress as her lover skillfully continues her ministrations. Longing to taste and experience more of Lauren, Bo works her wanting mouth further down Lauren's body and stops at her inner thighs. She teasingly runs her tongue up and down Lauren's inner thighs. The dark haired woman can smell the doctor's arousal which triggers her need to experience and taste her lover even more. Bo plunges two fingers inside of her lover's slick, hot cove. Lauren belts out a loud grunt in response to her lover's actions.

The dark haired brunette plunges her fingers in and out of her lover's welcoming love nest. Each plunge and stroke of her fingers cause Lauren to become closer to climax. Not wanting her lover to orgasm this way, Bo quickly replaces her skilled fingers with her equally skilled tongue. She flicks her lover's knob with her tongue, enjoying the enticing aroma of her lover's scent.

Bo rotates between quick flicks and long slow strokes of her tongue upon Lauren's throbbing knob. Lauren attempts to delay her impending climax for as long as possible but she knows it's only a matter of seconds before her body explodes. Lauren's lover continues her sultry antics a few more moments before Lauren's body can no longer handle it and bursts into an intense climax. Bo captures Lauren's essence, in its entirety. She savors her lover's essence, licking her lips and truly enjoying the taste.

"Bo Dennis, you never cease to amaze me."

"All in a day's work Doc."

**Bo and Kenzi's Apartment**

Kenzi paces around the apartment with increased worry and stricken with panic. She has not heard from Bo all day. She has sent her best friend several text messages. She tries to remain calm but Kenzi is feeling increasingly concerned that the guest of honor will not be in attendance for this soiree.

The petite Russian woman frantically walks back into her room and checks herself out in the mirror again. She is wearing a fitted spaghetti strap dress that stops just above her knees. Even though she is tremendously nervous about the whereabouts of her best friend, she manages to allow a small smile to spread across her tense lips as she continues to admire her reflection.

Kenzi's smile is interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. She takes a deep breath before heading to the door, curious to find out the identity of the first guest to arrive. Kenzi is an anxious bundle of nervous energy as approaches the door and she is really hoping it is not Lauren. She couldn't handle breaking the news to Bo's girlfriend that her beloved Bo has possibly gone rogue, again. Her nervousness subsides a bit as she opens the door and finds Sylvia standing there.

"Girl, you don't know how glad I am that you're the first to arrive. Mama needs her second in command bestie right now! For realsies!"

Kenzi grabs Sylvia and roughly pulls her inside of the apartment.

Sylvia is a bit confused by the welcome but allows herself to be dragged inside by her close friend.

"Kenzi you seriously look like a total wreck! What's going on?" Sylvia asks sincerely concerned about her friend.

Sylvia guides Kenzi over to the living room sofa and the two friends plop down.

"Seriously Kenzi, what's wrong?" Sylvia asks her friend again.

Kenzi can no longer keep her intense emotions and thoughts bottled up. She informs Sylvia of her worries about Bo. Her speech is rapid and pressured as Sylvia hangs on her friend's every word. Kenzi ends her emotional rant by saying "I don't think Bo's showing up tonight. Dude, I think she's runaway again!"

Sylvia sits on the sofa with her friend wide eyed and in disbelief. She has a hard time accepting the possibility that Bo has run off again, especially since things were going great with her and Lauren. Sylvia expresses this to Kenzi.

"That's exactly the point Sister! When things get too real and emotional, Bo bails. She can't handle that sort of shit! I think she blew town."

Sylvia remains the voice of reason between the pair.

"No way Kenzi. She loves Lauren so much. I've seen them together."

"You don't know her like I do. No offense, but no one knows her like I do and this kind of shit is her pattern. I really believed that she had turned things around but it looks like she's up to her old shit again."

Sylvia continues to have a hard time believing that Bo would skip town and stand Lauren up tonight. She certainly hasn't known Bo as long or as well as Kenzi but she wants to give the woman that her beautiful blonde mentor has fallen in love with the benefit of the doubt. Sylvia is dreading Lauren's arrival and she suddenly feels helpless as thoughts of how inconsolable Lauren will be if Bo doesn't show up tonight.

"People are going to start showing up in a few minutes. What the heck do I say? I suck at this kind of stuff. The Kenz lifts people up, not bring them down."

Even though she knows her friend is in a state of panic, Sylvia can't suppress the giggle that slips out in response to Kenzi's words.

Kenzi shoots her friend a half playful, half serious glare.

"Sorry Kenzi but you crack me up. You make me laugh." Sylvia says with warm eyes, pulling her friend into an embrace.

The warm embrace calms Kenzi. The close friends remain engaged in the soothing cuddle for a short while longer. Even though the presence of Sylvia calms Kenzi a bit, she still can't shake her worry about Bo. The reality sets in further that her best friend may not be in attendance tonight.

Kenzi is the first to pull away. She gazes intently into Sylvia's eyes as if she's expecting Sylvia to have all the answers regarding Bo and her whereabouts. Sylvia can feel the intensity of Kenzi's thoughts and she feels helpless that she can't do anything to make her friend feel less worried.

"Lauren is going to be devastated!" Sylvia blurts out suddenly.

"I've been staying to stay positive but dude she ain't here so what am I supposed to think. What am I…what are we… -"

The doorbell rings again, interrupting Kenzi mid-sentence. Sylvia and Kenzi's hearts race and pound heavily against their chests.

"Holy shit, what if it's Lauren!" The two friends yell out in unison.

**Raku's Apartment**

A satisfied grin had marked Bo's lips as she stirred and awakened from her vividly arousing dream. Her center is still slick and throbbing. She soon realizes that she had climaxed while dreaming of her beautiful blonde lover. As she further awakens, Bo notices that her hand restraints have been removed. Her crazed kidnapper had already removed the blindfold and mouth gag previously. Although very aware of her captive state, Bo finds solace in the fact that she can at least speak, see, and have more freedom of movement within her walls of confinement.

Raku had unleashed Bo's wrists but the dark haired beauty has a shackle and chain attached to one of her ankles that provides just enough length for Bo to use the bathroom, shower, and reach the food tray slot of the metal door that separates Bo from her captor.

Bo's eyes fill with tears while thinking about her friends and Lauren gathering at her apartment. Her heart fills with regret and deep sadness that her lover and her friends will think that she's disappointed them, again. Bo plops down on the bed and allows the tears to freely escape from her eyes and roll down her face. She holds her face in her hands and sobs heavily. The dark haired prisoner weeps intensely at the thoughts of the heartache that will soon unleash.

As Bo sinks deeper and deeper into uncontrollable sobs, she hears the voice of her jailor circulate throughout the room she is being held in.

"Oh come on Bo, don't let your emotions get the best of you. This experience, our time here together doesn't have to be riddled with sadness and pitiful crying. Look around at the precious gift I've granted you. I'm keeping you as comfortable as I can so a little gratitude is appreciated."

"_This woman just grows more and more insane. Why me, gosh why did I get wrapped up with this crazy lady. When I get out of here, I'm never doubting Kenzi's intuition again. She tried to tell me a million times that this chick was bad news." Bo's thoughts race in her mind._

"And Bo, please feel free to shower yourself and get cleaned up. You look an absolute mess. I've placed some really hot little outfits for you on the shelf. Help yourself. I can't wait to see what you pick out to wear. Watching you on live feed is better that any other streaming video babe."

"_Oh great, a sick, crazed, voyeur! Yep, I hit the lottery with this one."_

**Bo and Kenzi's Apartment**

Lauren is absolutely breathtaking, flawless. Kenzi's mouth drops in awe and amazement at the stunning woman standing at the door. She's speechless, not only because of the blonde's appearance but because she can't even begin to fathom how to explain Bo's absence to Lauren.

"So where's our guest of honor? Is she still getting ready, obsessing over what to wear?" Lauren inquires playfully.

"Lauren, Hotpants, Sweetie, come on in have a seat. Can I make you a drink? Yeah, let me get you a drink." Kenzi babbles, nervously.

The blonde doctor is quite intuitive and can definitely tell that Kenzi is acting strange.

Kenzi rushes into the kitchen, leaving Lauren with Sylvia.

"So Lauren, how've you been? How was day?" Sylvia babbles in a similar nervous manner to Kenzi.

"Sylvia, you spent most of the day with me. You know how I've been. What's going on with you and Kenzi and where's Bo?"

Before Sylvia can respond the doorbell rings. Kenzi gives Lauren her drink before answering the door.

"Here you go Hot Stuff, drink up." Kenzi smiles at Lauren before mumbling "You're gonna need it."

Lauren is still confused about Kenzi and Sylvia's odd behavior. The doctor takes a sip of her drink. "Wow, this is pretty strong."

Sylvia smiles nervously and makes a beeline to join Kenzi at the door.

"Sylvia, get back in there with Lauren. The woman is a genius so I'm sure she's noticed Bo's absence. Now's your chance to talk to her, tell her what's-"

"There's no way I'm going to be the bearer of this news." Sylvia interrupts.

Sylvia tags along with Kenzi to open the door for the next guest.

As Kenzi and Sylvia greet the guests at the door, Lauren opens the door to Bo's room. Lauren looks around the room and notices no signs of her beloved Bo. Lauren walks into the bathroom and notices no signs of a person using the area recently to shower or get dressed. A sense of overwhelming dread encompasses the blonde doctor and she exits the bedroom, to find out some answers from Kenzi and Sylvia.

Kenzi swings open the front door of the apartment.

"Why are all the good ones taken? Look at you two, hot and hotter!" Says Kenzi before giving Dyson and Hale a strong hug.

Kenzi and Sylvia usher Dyson and Hale into the apartment.

"Come on in guys, so glad you could make it." Kenzi is trying her best to keep up the facade but she knows time is running out and she'll have to break the news that the person everyone came to congratulate is not in attendance.

She continues to stall the inevitable by taking a moment to introduce Sylvia.

"Dyson, Hale, this is Sylvia. One of my stunning new friends!"

The handsome men compliment Sylvia on her amazingly good looks and take turns hugging her before walking further into the apartment.

"Nice place Kenzi. You and Bo certainly have upgraded."

"Only the best for us, you know." The petite Russian continues to search her brain for a way to break the news.

"You two deserve it. You really do." Hale says, tipping his hat to Kenzi.

"Bo has worked really hard to get to a good place." Dyson chimes in. "And speaking of our guest of honor, get her out here Kenzi."

"Yeah, let's get this party started. I can't wait to congratulate our dear old friend. Man, I am so proud of her!" Hale blurts out enthusiastically, just before Lauren storms into the living room.

She walks directly over to Kenzi. "She's not coming, is she?" The doctor says, her tone more of a statement than a question.

Kenzi's lowers her gaze downward as she reaches out and takes Lauren's hand into her own, gently squeezing it.

Sylvia walks over and stands behind Lauren, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Dyson and Hale stare at the scene before them, completely baffled at the scene before them.

**Raku's Apartment**

Bo finishes her shower. She finds a slight bit of solace and comfort in washing off the dirt and grime that has accumulated over what seems like the longest day of her life. The dark haired beauty exits the shower and begins to dry off. She is pretty sure Raku is watching so she decides to give her a little performance. She has no choice but to play along if she ever wants to see Lauren again.

Bo saunters out of the bathroom and into the main room of her quarters. She sensually dries off before allowing her towel to drop to the floor. She leans forward and tussles her hair and then whips her head backward, before she stands uprights again. Bo begins to playfully detangle her hair with her fingers. And then suddenly, she hears Raku's breathing quicken over the speaker system.

The naked raven haired woman walks over to the shelf where Raku has left a few items of clothing. She looks through the items one at a time, purposely and periodically gazing up at the surveillance cameras imbedded in the ceiling.

Raku feels herself becoming drawn into the seduction, her arousal heightening. The sadistic captor smirks at the scene playing out on her monitor. She watches intently as Bo slips on a pair of lacy underwear. Her smirk widens as Bo opts to go braless and slides on a tight fitting black tank top. As she smoothes the tank top, Bo allows her hands to linger on her breasts a little longer than necessary.

Raku's breathing grows even heavier, her gaze grows more intense as she watches the object of her disturbed desire.

"Raku, I can feel your breath. I can almost smell your excitement. Don't fight it. Join me." Bo says as she sits down on the bed and pats the empty space beside her.

END NOTE: Thanks again everyone reading. There hopefully won't be such a long period before the next update. XOXO


	4. Chapter 4: Chapter 3B

Intersection Chapter 3B

Wow, I totally intended to post an update but have been super busy over the last few months. Thanks so much for your continued support and the sweet emails inquiring about when the next chapter will be posted. I plan to post the next chapter within the next two weeks. Hang in there everyone…update coming soon….Cheers! XOXO


	5. Chapter 5: Focused Intent

Editor's Note:

**It's great to be back to writing this story. Before I move on to this next chapter, I want to address a continuity flaw at the end of the last chapter. Let's all just pretend that you never read that Bo slipped on a pair of underwear since she currently still has an ankle shackle on. What you actually read is that Bo slipped on a sexy black sleep shirt after her shower. **** I hope you all enjoy the next chapter…..**

**CHAPTER 5: FOCUSED INTENT**

**Bo and Kenzi's Apartment**

Sylvia continues to hold Lauren in an embrace as she stands behind the doctor, her body pressed tightly against her dear friend. She could only imagine what Lauren is thinking. The patient blonde had waited so long to find someone to complete her and was so excited to be by Bo's side tonight. And now the earlier feelings of ecstasy have quickly faded to worry and confusion.

Kenzi and Sylvia can feel Lauren's body grow more stiff and tense. They are as dumbfounded as Lauren and just continue to hold and comfort Lauren, not really knowing what else to do or say.

Sylvia looks around at all the various junk food, platters of snacks, wine, and liquor that Kenzi has carefully placed for the occasion. Everything would be perfect if only Bo were there.

Lauren suddenly breaks out of Sylvia's embrace. Kenzi drops her head and releases Lauren's hand. Dyson and Hale continue to stare at the scene unfolding in front of them, wondering what is happening. They are even more dumbfounded as they have yet to even be introduced to the gorgeous doctor.

For once Kenzi is truly speechless. However, she knows that she can no longer stall and has to tell them that the guest of honor may have gone rogue.

Kenzi ushers everyone to a seat in the living room and positions herself in the center of the room, thoughts racing wildly.

"Okay, so, well, ummm…" Kenzi bumbles through the few words she is able to muster.

Lauren's impatience grows.

"Kenzi, what is it? What happened? Where's Bo." Lauren belts out her questions inquisitively and more sternly than she had intentioned.

In a last ditched effort to stall, Kenzi begins to speak again.

"Before we get to that, I believe proper introductions are in order. Lauren, let me introduce you to Dyson and Hale. Them, me, and Bo go way back. These handsome men used to be cops, so as you can imagine our original acquaintance wasn't under the best circumstances. " Kenzi's attempt to lighten the mood is very ineffective. The mood of her captive audience is most certainly the opposite of light.

Lauren looks over at Dyson and Hale, giving them a small nod and then immediately locks eyes with Kenzi. The intensity of Lauren's gaze silently urges Kenzi to give her some sort of explanation as to why the love of her life is not there with them tonight.

Senses Lauren's growing impatience, Kenzi blurts out "Okay, I'm just gonna spill it. Well, there's not much to spill but I'm going to just go ahead and say it."

Kenzi pauses, feeling overwhelming sympathy for Lauren and sheer anger at Bo because she thinks her bestie has regressed and bailed again.

"Bo isn't here." Kenzi says not sure what else to say because she really doesn't have any real knowledge or information about her friend's whereabouts.

"We are all acutely aware that she's not here Kenzi. But where is she? What are you not telling us?" Lauren blurts out.

"I'm so sorry Lauren. I don't know where she is. I of course assumed you two were still wrestling around in the sheets all night. "

Lauren blushes in embarrassment from Kenzi's comment.

"Yes, we did spend the night together and she left my loft this morning. She was supposed to come back here and get ready for the party. What did she say this morning when you saw her?"

Dyson, Hale, and Sylvia glance silently between Kenzi and Lauren.

"She didn't say anything."

"What do you mean she didn't say anything?"

"Lauren, she didn't say anything to me this morning because she never came back this morning." A wave of despair overcomes Kenzi as she says this. Kenzi definitely didn't want to be the one to break this news to Lauren. She can feel Lauren's heart breaking into a million pieces.

**Raku's Apartment**

Bo slowly lowers herself onto her back as Raku continues to be further drawn into Bo's seduction. The dark haired beauty begins to run her fingertips along her arms while licking her lips. She remembers how much her crazed captor used to love running her fingertips along her arms and watching her squirm. She is hoping that her actions are triggering Raku's memory as well. Raku leans closer towards the monitor, growing more intrigued.

Bo continues trailing her fingertips up and down her arms, giving her own self goosebumps as thoughts of her beloved doctor quickly pop into her mind. She closes her eyes, as her movements become more intense. The images of her sexy blonde lover are quickly arousing Bo which is actually working for her benefit. As Bo continues to touch and arouse herself, Raku becomes stimulated as she mistakenly believes that Bo is thinking of her. In reality, thoughts of Raku are nowhere near Bo's mind.

The captive raven haired beauty slips her hand further downward trailing her way towards her slick center. She gasps in delight in response to her own touch. Bo rhythmically manipulates her slick nob, gyrating her hips and sinking her head deeper into the mattress. Raku's mouth drops at the sight, her breath hitches, and she leans even close to the monitor.

Bo continues pleasuring herself, as the memories of her and Lauren's last passionate encounter vividly splashes behind her tightly closed eyes. But no matter how vivid the steamy memories are, Bo remains aware of the reality of her present surroundings. However, she knows if she continues to pleasure herself for Raku's ever so watchful eyes the deranged woman will eventually slither her way into the lair she has created for Bo.

Guilt over her actions creep into Bo's mind. She despises that she has to resort to this but in her heart she knows Lauren would forgive her for the desperate measures she may have to resort to so she can escape Raku's clutches. Despite the twinge of guilt tugging at Bo's core she continues her seductive and cunning ministrations, hell bent on getting Raku into that room so she can somehow escape.

Sexy, low moans escape the dark haired beauty's lips as her slender fingers remain engulfed in her warm and inviting cove.

Raku is at the height of arousal, wanting nothing more than to burst through the door and take the object of her desire into her arms and ravish her. The sadistic captor pulls up her sheer, loose fitting shirt and exposes two erect nipples. She makes circles around the nipple of her left breast with her finger wishing it was Bo's touch she felt. Her head falls back as if on cue as she reacts from her own touch. Getting lost in her own soft touches, she closes her eyes briefly. She quickly opens them curious as to what scene awaits her on the large viewing monitor.

Attuned and sensing Bo approaching climax, Raku leers intensely at the image of Bo on the screen and turns on the intercom to enhance her experience. Raku wills her eyes to remain open as she slides her own hand between her thin thighs and begins to mimic Bo's every move. The crazed captor's rhythmic explorations match Bo's own, touch for touch. Although separated by the custom built room, Raku's deranged imagination has stretched to the point of almost believing that Bo is actually touching her. She falls deeper into her delusion as the intercom filters in the titillating sounds of Bo's every breath and pleasure induced gasp.

Bo continues her performance, hoping her plan is working. She keeps her eyes closed and head thrown back.

"_Well may as well finish my performance of a lifetime." _Bo_ says to herself, staying in character and hoping to seduce Raku into trusting her enough to enter the room._

Raku remains attuned to the brunette's every move as she continues to mimic her skilled exploration of her slick center. Bo bites her lip hoping to drive Raku to the edge. Her plan was working. That simple biting of her lower lip drove Raku wild just as much then as it obviously is now.

A small smirk forms at the corner of Bo's lip as she silently pats herself on the back at that signature move. She knew what feelings it would likely stir within her nutty ex-lover.

"_Score one for me!" Bo shouts out in her head._

Raku grunts and writhes against her hand, getting closer and closer to an exploding release. Declarations of how good Bo's hand feel on her erupt from Raku's lungs.

"Oh yes Bo, yes!" Raku shouts.

"_She really is certifiable." The brunette continues her inner monologue._

Bo is certain her next move will bring Raku to climax and hopefully one step closer to gaining just enough of Raku's trust and desire to get her into that room. The sexy brunette slowly rolls over onto her stomach and arches her back. Raku's excitement and lust reaches a new level. As Bo rhythmically writhes and grinds herself against her hand, Raku knows she can't delay her release for much longer. Bo arches her back one more time and slides across her hand before erupting into her own release. Raku quickly follows suit and rides the wave of her own climax, breathless and wanting more.

The dark haired woman rolls back over and stares directly into the built in camera.

"Hope it was as good for you as it was for me. It's not too late to really join me. I know you remember how good we were together. How much you craved my touch. How you loved bringing me to my knees in ecstasy." Bo's words are uttered so convincingly as she continues to play out the performance of her life. She would do or say anything to escape this hell on earth. She would do or say anything to find her way back to the woman that totally and completely owns her heart, body, mind, and soul.

Raku hangs on Bo's every word, still aroused by what has just occurred. She slides her tongue across her lip, contemplating her next move.

**Bo and Kenzi's Apartment**

Kenzi spends the next few minutes giving the most uninformative explanation of her life. She then begins to share her theory that Bo has probably relapsed again.

Dyson and Hale refuse to believe that Bo would screw up again. They have both seen and heard about all she's done to get herself as far away from her old life as she could.

Sylvia also has her doubts about Bo slipping back into her old ways, especially since she has gained the affections of the good doctor.

"No! No! She wouldn't do that. She wouldn't do that to us. She has come so far and she has fallen so deeply in love with me. More deeply in love with me than I ever thought possible." Lauren can feel the tears well up in her eyes in response to hearing her own words spoken aloud.

Kenzi tightens her lips, trying to stop herself from what she is about to say.

"You guys don't know her like I do. I'm not saying this to hurt any of you but what other explanation is there. She spent all night banging bits with her hot blonde doctor and then probably felt like her emotions were so out of control because she loves you so much Lauren. You're right she is more deeply in love with you than she ever thought possible and it scares the hell out of her. I thought she had worked through all that but what if she's fallen off the wagon again."

Sylvia and Lauren are shocked at the words that have just emerged from Kenzi's mouth.

"She once skipped out on me while I was in the shower. And to think, I even used her money to spring for the good plastic ware."

"Kenzi, you're her best friend. How can you jump to that conclusion?" Dyson interrupts.

"Yeah, that's your girl. Your bestie, where's your faith in her?" Hale says, walking towards Kenzi searching her eyes for a reason behind her expressed doubt in Bo.

"Alright everyone, lets calm down and put our heads together and try to figure this out. Bo had just accepted a job with our company. There's no way she would blow things now. So Kenzi, what are you not telling us?" Dyson questions in a concerned tone.

"Nothing dude, I swear. I ain't leaving nothing out. When I tried calling her, her phone rolled right over to voicemail every time. She always calls back unless she's on a bender. Her lack of response is twisting my little Russian arm into believing she's slipped….again…."

The deadpan expressions are instant indicators of how disappointed the gang is with Kenzi for jumping to the conclusion that Bo has relapsed. They all know that Kenzi knows Bo best but none of them are willing to believe that Bo would regress again especially with so many good things going for herself.

"Believe me I will always be there for my Bo Bo no matter what. But this has been her pattern for so long dudes. I hope I'm wrong though. I really am. I am so hoping that recurring thirst of hers or that hungry honey pot hasn't derailed her again."

"I don't even want to think about the actual meaning of those references so I'm going to just glide right over that comment." Lauren says in a serious tone.

"There is absolutely no way Bo would purposely miss this party tonight. Something must have happened. What if she's hurt or worse…" Lauren stops herself, refusing to let her mind take such a dark turn.

"None of us want to think the worse but obviously Bo isn't here. So the question is where the hell is she?" Kenzi blurts out.

"And she hasn't returned any of our calls. Kenzi I know that you have seen Bo at her highest high and her lowest low but I'm not buying into your theory that she has just up and deserted us. Definitely not buying the fact that she's turned her back on Lauren. She wouldn't walk out on her after all they've been through. Only an idiot would throw away an opportunity to be with someone like Lauren. No cravings would be strong enough to seduce her away from this woman." Sylvia says, eyes locked on Lauren.

Lauren blushes, keeping faith in Bo's love for her.

"Alright then peeps! Operation where the hell is Bo Bo is now in full affect."

Dyson and Hale grin and shake their heads at Kenzi's comment.

"Yep, never in my life have I met a person with such a way with words." Hale utters with a wide smile.

"Hey it's a tough job but somebody's gotta do it."

Kenzi takes a look around the room, nodding her head in appreciation of the spread of snacks and beverages she's arranged.

"And hey guys, help yourself to something to eat." Kenzi says as she stuffs a handful of cheese puffs into her mouth.

Dyson and Hale ask Sylvia, Kenzi, and Lauren to give as much detail as they can about their last interactions with Bo.

"Except Hotpants, we don't need those kinds of details." Kenzi mutters between chews.

Sylvia playfully pokes her friend in the ribs. Lauren stares in Kenzi's direction, forever surprised by the words that escape her lips.

After listening to Sylvia, Kenzi, and Lauren, Dyson and Hale deduce that the only plausible explanation for Bo's absence has come from Lauren's description about her chance encounter with Bo and a woman at Cho Shoshito. Lauren's thoughts flash back to the memory of the striking woman clinging to Bo and playfully toying with Bo's hair in the restaurant lobby.

"Shit, that's right. Bo did meet up with that crazy bitch. Who does that? Who meets an ex at a fancy restaurant to say thanks but no thanks? And the answer is….only our Bo Bo!"

Dyson, and Hale find themselves slipping back into the land of the lost as they once again have no idea what Kenzi is babbling on about.

"That crazy ass chick had better not have anything to do with Bo's absence!"

Kenzi is graced with the task of explaining Bo and Raku's history to the gang. Bo had given Lauren a general overview of her acquaintance with Raku but wanting to spare her feelings she hadn't gone into great detail about their involvement. Kenzi begins her explicit account of Bo and Raku's tumultuous entanglements including Bo's journey into complete darkness and drug fueled exploits with the gorgeous yet very disturbed woman.

Everyone's facial expressions exude utter shock and disbelief in response to Kenzi's unfortunately true recap of Bo and Raku's exploits.

"Just wanted to give as much background as possible in case it turns out Crazy Pants has something to do with why Bo isn't here tonight."

Lauren continues to be visibly shaken by the graphic details Kenzi has just provided. However, she remains completely assured that Bo would not walk out on her to return to some dysfunctional relationship with the woman in question.

"If Bo is with this Raku person, it is most certainly not on her own accord. I think we should track her down, find out what she knows."

"Doctor turned investigator. I'm beginning to like you a lot already." Dyson says, smiling and tossing the doctor a wink.

"Alrighty then people, let's find Crazy Pants and hold her sexy little feet to the fire and find out what she knows."

The gang gathers together, contemplating their next move.

**Back at Raku's Apartment**

Raku has just exited the shower. She slides into a pair of hot pink low rise boy shorts underwear and slips on a lacy cami. She slinks over to the monitor as Bo's lays in bed in her ankle shackle and staring helplessly at the ceiling.

The deranged woman is torn between her desire and her doubts. She so badly wants to enter the room she custom crafted for Bo and lay beside her, touch her, ravish her.

All rationality and reality has left Raku's mind. She is still reveling in the emotions conjured up by the sensual interlude she "shared" with Bo and she makes a rash decision.

Bo bolts up in bed, shocked to hear Raku's voice whispering her name from the now open steel door.

**End Note: Thanks again for reading, for the follows, for the favorites, and for the overall general support. I really appreciate you all coming along on this journey….Cheers! **

** MoonlightAntics on Twitter**


End file.
